


Heather

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Bri’s December Event [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Unrequited Crush, but you don’t really see that here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Bucky was a ton of disaster held together by silly hope. He was broken and, in most people’s eyes, crazy. He didn’t blame Peter for not wanting to be with him.So it shouldn’t have hurt him to see Peter clinging to the other boy, an unfamiliar sweater draped over his shoulders.At least they had one really good day.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Bri’s December Event [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Heather

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, this isn’t winter-y or holiday related but I love the song and it’s mentioned “the third of December” so I couldn’t help myself lol I hope everyone enjoys 💙
> 
> Also I would be open to writing more to this if people are interested!

_I still remember...._

A glance down the hallway made Bucky’s stomach turn, his eyes quickly flicking back down.

Of course.

Why would he even believe that he had a chance? Peter was perfect. Of course he’d want better. More than Bucky could give him.

And Tony Stark was everything that Bucky wasn’t. Confident, rich, handsome...it wasn’t fair.

Bucky was a ton of disaster held together by silly hope. He was broken and, in most people’s eyes, crazy. He didn’t blame Peter for not wanting to be with him.

So it shouldn’t have hurt him to see Peter clinging to the other boy, an unfamiliar sweater draped over his shoulders.

At least they had one really good day.

One incredible day.

He could still remember how Peter hung onto his arm, cuddled close in an attempt to stay warm. Until Bucky gave him his jacket.

It was way too big on him, but it looked so perfect.

They spent the day outside, enjoying the decent weather (even if a bit cold.) The time flew by and before either of them knew it, the sun was dipping below the trees and causing Peter to shiver harder than before.

So he kept the jacket that night. He was still wearing it when Bucky walked him home and dropped him off at his building.

Bucky wondered if Peter had worn it any other times before he gave it back the next day at school. He wanted to hope that maybe the boy felt the same.

But there he was with Tony Stark. So obviously he didn’t feel like Bucky did.

Peter looked down the hallway, expression a bit confused before his eyes lit up as he saw Bucky. “Hey! James!” He called.

Oh yeah. He was also the only person Bucky was okay with that called him his actual name. Other than Becca. It just sounded too sweet coming out of his mouth.

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, ignoring the way that his heart pounded faster as he turned to look again.

Peter walked to him, dragging Tony by the hand. Already inseparable.

Gross.

Bucky did his best to keep his face smiling instead of grimacing. He leaned his back against his locker, watching the two boys as they got closer. “What’s up?”

The youngest of the boys grinned up at him, holding Tony’s hand tighter. “I just wanted to know if you wanted to go get ice cream later. After school, I mean.”

Bucky watched the slight annoyance that flickered over Tony’s face. Aha. He figured maybe it was supposed to be a date. But Peter was too nice to keep from inviting someone else. That was it.

But there was no way he would be able to enjoy anything if he had to watch Peter and Tony be all couple-y the whole time. Not with the way he wanted Peter for himself.

He couldn’t.

So he shook his head slowly. “I can’t. Sorry. I’ve got to stay after with Steve. He’s my ride home and he has art council. So I have to wait on him.”

Something akin to disappointment drifted over Peter’s face. Then he lit up again. “I’m sure Tony wouldn’t mind driving you. And then we could walk home. We don’t live too far apart.”

Now that wasn’t even true. Bucky wasn’t sure what Peter was getting at. He just knew that it felt like his heart was being ground into the dirt with every attempt at a friendly offer.

Tony opened his mouth, brows knitting together. “Peter, I don’t think he wants to go. It’s okay.”

Peter’s bottom lip trembled for a moment as he considered the possibility, wide eyes blinking up at Bucky.

That just wouldn’t do.

“Nah, I want to go. Just don’t want to be an issue.”

Tony bit the inside of his cheek, nodding weakly. “Right. No issue. As long as you want to go, I’ll drive you.” He was clearly less than happy with the prospect.

Peter, on the other hand, seemed thrilled. “Awesome! We can all ride over there together and have fun.” He squeezed Tony’s hand, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

The action seemed to make Tony feel better. It made Bucky feel worse.

Why would he even think that he deserved Peter? He knew the truth. He was nothing compared to Tony. It didn’t matter how much he meant to Peter, Tony came first. He was just liked better.

_Wish I were...._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
